1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to parts washers used for cleaning and degreasing automotive parts and the like. More specifically, the invention relates to parts washers which use a water-based cleaning solution for degreasing and general cleaning of parts.
2. Related Art
In garages, machine shops, tool shops, manufacturing plants and the like, there are greasy, grimy, oil and otherwise contaminated parts that need to be cleaned. Most businesses use petrochemical solvents to clean such parts. The most common solvent-based parts washer is the sink-type washer.
The standard sink-type parts washer (or simply "solvent sink") uses a recirculated solvent which is dispensed from a spigot as an operator hand brushes a part being cleaned. The brush may be attached to the spigot so that the solvent may be delivered through the brush while the part is scrubbed. This type of parts washer can be found in nearly every automotive service station in the United States. Automobile dealers may have five, ten or even twenty of these solvent sinks. Factories which have numerous areas requiring occasional parts cleaning may have 100 or more solvent sinks. Safety-Kleen Corporation of Elgin, Ill., is a principal supplier of solvent-based sink-type parts washers.
Through the years, the solvent sink has served its purpose well, and while it is still in full use, it has become outdated. Handling and disposal of contaminated solvents is strictly regulated due to environmental concerns. Further, working with solvents poses a health threat to workers. These concerns are forcing businesses to reduce, if not curtail, their use of solvents.
Frantically, businesses are trying to replace their solvent-based parts washers with water-based models. Unfortunately, a water-based parts washer which will adequately replace the solvent sink is not available. To understand why a suitable replacement is not available, it is important to understand how the solvent sink is used and what alternatives are available for each use.
Essentially, there are two parts washers available which use a water-based cleaning solution: the automatic jet washer and the water-based sink-type parts washer. Each is discussed in detail below.